This application relates to an arrangement of slots in a rotor as utilized in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor section that compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited, and products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Both the compressor and the turbine include rotors that can carry removable blades. In one type of blade arrangement, the blades have a mount portion, or dovetail, which is mounted underneath a ledge in the rotor. So-called “load slots” allow the dovetail to be inserted past the ledge, and the blade is then turned, such that the blade can no longer move outwardly of the ledge. The blades are then moved circumferentially to be aligned with the adjacent blades.
The ledge typically also includes a lock slot. A plurality of locks are inserted into openings in at least some of the blades, and are mechanically loaded radially outward to lock the blade within the ledge. The lock slots and the load slots are each formed in the ledge.
At times, there may be an arrangement of locks and lock slots such that there is a lock slot adjacent to a load slot on one circumferential side, but not the other. This can raise stress concentrations around the load slot which are somewhat undesirable.